The present invention deals with the field of devices for exterminating pests such as roaches and mice. Some extermination systems include traps or means of retaining the pests. Other devices include the concept of providing an ingestible poison.
The present invention deals with the field of products of compositions which have ingestible poisons which are attractive by being tasty for a variety of different types of pests such as mice, roaches and other insects. 2. Description Of The Prior Art
Various products have been utilized for controlling of mice, roaches and other insects such as U.S. Pat. No. 360,700 patented Apr. 5, 1887 to I. Kaatz et al on an Insecticide; U.S. Pat. No. 490,688 patented Jan. 31, 1893 to D. Smith on an Insecticide; U.S. Pat. No. 1,029,203 patented June 11, 1912 to O. Loewenthal on an Insectifuge; U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,794 patented Nov. 14, 1916 to L. Levy on a Poison-Deterrent; U.S. Pat. No. 1,636,688 patented July 26, 1927 to P. Harris on a Composition And Method Of Preparing Roach Tablets; U.S. Pat. No. 1,893,008 patented Jan. 3, 1933 to L. Wamoscher on a Method And Means For Prevention Of Metaldehyde Poisonings; U.S. Pat. No. 2,015,062 patented Sept. 24, 1935 to C. Benjamin on a Method For Producing Colored Salts; U.S. Pat. No. 2,088,651 patented Aug. 3, 1937 A. Henninger on an Insecticide; U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,798 patented Dec. 14, 1982 to V. D'Orazio on a Termite Bait Composition; U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,176 patented Jan. 18, 1983 to J. Ott on a Method Of Attracting And Killing Insects; U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,090 patented March 20, 1984 to A. Brite on a Method Of Preparing An Insecticide Containing Boric Acid; U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,758 patented July 24, 1984 to A. Brite on an Insecticide Including Powdered Boric Acid; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,188 patented Oct. 14, 1986 to E. Page et al on Natural Insecticides Employing Borax And Carob.